Ghost
Ghost is one of Kirby's many copy abilities, and a rather special one at that. It originated in Kirby: Squeak Squad as an unlockable ability. Ghost can only be copied from the unique mini-boss Tedhaun. Tedhauns replace one mini-boss from each world after all Ghost Medal pieces have been unlocked. They are found in large treasure chests. A Ghost bubble can be made by mixing two Sleep bubbles (Still you need the Ghost Medal pieces). Games ''Kirby Squeak Squad'' With Ghost, Kirby can dive into regular enemies and control them. He then floats just behind them, invincible. However, enemies cannot pick up powerups or bubbles; Kirby must come into contact with them himself. Ghost Kirby also floats in air without losing altitude, similar to UFO, and like it, Ghost Kirby cannot use ladders or go down two-way platforms. Attack button = Make a quick and very short dash directly forward. If Kirby hits a regular enemy, he can control it until the enemy is destroyed, but Kirby doesn't receive damage. Doesn't work on bosses, mini-bosses, Gordos, Shotzos or Squeakers. Other attacks = Kirby can use the attacks of the enemy he's controlling. If he controls an enemy with no special powers he can't use any attacks at all, though all enemies can "fly" by jumping repeatedly. Something annoying about this power is that when stars in bubbles are used, Kirby just falls and lays twitching on the ground, unable to move. Controlling enemies Acchi *B=Shoot a fireball *Up + B= Shoot a fireball higher Batty If batty runs into a cieling, it hangs on it. *A or B = get off the ceiling Blipper It is easier to control in water *a-Jump Big Waddle Dee *A or B- Jump Biospark *A- Jump *B- Your Biospark will throw three shruikens. *B (while dashing)- Slice repeatedly with your sword. *Up- Puts on an invisibility cloak. You can't move while wearing this- But you'll be invincible! *Side + B (Near an enemy)- Grabs enemy, jumps into the air and pounds them. Blockn The Blockn will be in the form of a Star Block when Kirby posses it. *B-Turn into Blockn Boxin *A= Jump *B=Punch *(while moving) A+B = Jump punch Bronto Burt Bronto Burt can fly by pressing up on the d-pad. Bubble Head *A- Jump *B- Shoot a bubble. This turns the enemy into an ability bubble. *B (hold)- Shoot a small stream of bubbles. This turns the enemy into an ability bubble. Bun *A- Jump *B- Grab & throw enemy Chip Chip jumps as it walks *Hold A or B- Charge jump. The longer you hold it the higher the jump will be. Release it to jump. Climb *A- Jump *B (when on a floor)- Jump *B (when on a wall)- Drop explosive Cret *B- Drop explosive coconut Cupie *B- Shoot an arrow *Hold B- Shoot an arrow farther. Flamer Flamers move by themselves. *D-Pad- Change direction. *A (when moving alongside a floor)- Jump. *B (When in mid-air)- Charge forward in a fiery blaze. You can only do this while jumping. Gaw Gaw *A- Jump *B- Claw. Can also be used to dig through dirt. *B + Direction- Move your claw in the direction you pressed. *A & B- Jump at enemies and bite their faces, defeating them in one hit. This can also be done by pressing B while you're on a wall. *Up (When near a wall)- Climb walls. Glunk *A (when not underwater)- Jump *Up (while underwater)- Move upwards *B- Fire projectiles Golden Waddle Dee *A- Jump *B- Not really an attack, the Golden Dee simply opens it's eyes widely. If the Golden Dee is destroyed, a treasure chest is dropped. Gussa *A- Jump (when out of water) *B- Speed up Hot Head *A- Jump *B- Shoot a fireball. *B (hold)- Breath out a stream of fire, this attack is similar to the Fire ability (but only lasts for a period of time). Heavy Knight *A- Jump *B- Sword Slash Laser Ball *B- Fire a laser. If the player holds B long enough, the Laser Ball can fire three lasers. *A- Fly backwards Maiga *A-Jump Metalun *A- Jump Noddy *A- Jump *B- Sleep *B (while sleeping)- Wake up Perara * A- jump *B- descend Pengi *A- Jump *B- Ice breath Scarfy *B- Turn into a one-eyed creature. This form is a little faster than the regular form, but the Scarfy will revert back to its original form after a few seconds. Sir Kibble *A- Jump *B- Throw a boomerang. *Down- Walk backwards Snooter *A-jump *B-turn into a red monster When the Snooter walk face first into an enemy when it isn't red, it eats the enemy and spits it back out. Sparky *A-Jump *B-Create a temporary electric field. Starman *A- Jump *Hold B- Start flying. The player can control your flight using the D-pad. Sword Knight *A- Jump *B- sword Slash Twister *A/B- turn into a tornado UFO UFOs tend to face right and left in a pattern. *B- Fire a laser *B + Left or right- Fire a laser in a direction (without the UFO facing another direction) *A- Move in random direction Uja When Kirby possess an Uja, it will appear as a cloud of black smoke. Sometimes, Kirby's Uja will randomly revert back into a cloud. *A- Transform into a sword. Press B to do a sword jab. *B- Transform into a hand. Uja can grab enemies like this. Waddle Dee *A- Jump *B- Jump Waddle Doo *A- Jump *B- Beam whip Wheelie *A- Jump ''Kirby Super Star Ultra Ghost Kirby serves as the ghost for the player's high score in Gourmet Race. In time attack, if Kirby gets a noteworthy score that time around, a ghost is created that the player can race. As most ghosts, the Ghost Kirby travels the same exact path that the player traveled in the past race. Ghost Kirby looks exactly the same as he did in ''Squeak Squad, except he is now always surrounded by a bright blueish-white glow. Category:Copy Ability